Ways To Break A Heart
by lila.may
Summary: Caroline is in love with her best friend Klaus. It's a shame he has a girlfriend - Tatia. AU Human. Other couples too.
1. So I'll be your friend

This will also contain other couples too not just Klaroline :)

Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think and whether I should continue with this story. I got the idea from reading a book the other day.

* * *

"Shit!"

"Shhhhhh"

"Quick get under the covers!"

"The T.V is still on!"

"Shhhhhh"

"Nice try kids. Wake up early tomorrow you two can help me open the shop at 9!" Esther Mikaelson smirked at the two giggling adults who were lying on the sofa, duvet over them unsuccessfully pretending to be asleep.

"Ew Klaus! 9 o'clock in the morning this is all your fault!" Caroline bobbed her tongue out.

Klaus turned to his friend and smirked "Come on, Love. Let's get back to bed".

Esther shook her head and smiled turning the T.V off and followed behind them. They were both adults but still acted how they did in high school.

Once they had reached Klaus's bedroom he took off his hoodie and handed it to Caroline. She always got cold in the night and needed something warm to sleep in. "Goodnight" she mumbled into his chest as they snuggled together and fell asleep. Caroline trying to forget that this would probably be the last time they lay like this together.

XxxxxxxxxX

Mornings in the Mikaelson household were always mayhem. Caroline walked into the kitchen to see most of the family bustling about. Klaus handing her some breakfast, toast lightly done with a snitch of raspberry jam on it – just the way she liked it.

"I heard you and Nik got up to some mischief under the covers last night, eh Caroline?" Kol winked at her.

Caroline glared at him "Shut up, Kol"

"I am a little hurt to be honest. Where was my invite?" He pouted.

"Kol stop it. You know I always give in to that cute little face of yours" She smiled and stroked his cheek.

She sat around the table and watched as her second family rushed around. Ever since the Mikaelsons moved to Mystic Falls from England when she was 12 she had hardly spent a day without them. She met Rebekah first. She was getting bullied by Vicki Donovan for her English accent and when Caroline stood up for her they had become fast friends. Then Rebekah introduced her to her crazy family Esther, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik. Finn was always the boring one and he still was. He was now married to his high school sweetheart Sage. Elijah was the gentle one who always tried to keep the peace yet he had a playful side to him aswell. Kol was the mischievous one and that had still not changed. Henrik unfortunately had died a year after they had moved to Mystic Falls. Then there was Niklaus. From the moment they met they argued about everything but for some reason they just couldn't stay away from each other and were now best friends.

They had even moved to New York together where Klaus was pursuing his dream to become an artist and Caroline was a personal assistant to the owner of a very successful fashion label. Her boss was going on holiday for a month so she had given Caroline the time off to go home and Klaus had of course come with her.

"Can we all get together tonight? I have some news I want to tell you all" Klaus's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Of course Honey I'll invite everyone around for a family dinner?" Esther smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks Mom".

"What time is Tatia arriving?"

Urgh. Tatia. Klaus's girlfriend. They had met a few months ago at a fashion show Caroline's boss was in charge of. Klaus had come along to support Caroline and Tatia had been one of the models. Caroline had not actually spent that much time with her since she lived in L.A but Klaus was madly in love with her. They would fly out to see each other all the time and now Klaus was coming home he had invited Tatia to meet his family.

"Her flight arrives at 12 so, I'll leave straight from helping you in the shop".

Caroline tried to hide her sadness at the fact Tatia was coming. She wasn't sure when or how it happened but somehow she had fallen in love with her best friend. Somewhere between their play fights, arguing, sleepovers, secrets and their adventures she had fallen deeply in love. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed and looked over at his smiling face "You have missed her a lot haven't you".

"Not when I am around you, sweetheart" he grinned at her and she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"

Caroline looked up from painting her nails. She was sat on the counter of Esther's shop. It was a shop that sold herbs, crystals and new age, witchy kind of stuff since Esther believed in all that spiritual stuff. "Nope!" She popped the p "I am fine why?" she smiled and pinched his arm.

"You were frowning and shaking your left leg. You always do that when you're deep in thought"

"You're like my number one stalker Niklaus" she laughed rolling her eyes. "I was just concentrating on my nails" she bobbed her tongue out at him.

"Don't call me that, Care bear" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Caroline breathed in and closed her eyes knowing that when Tatia arrived moments like this were not going to be possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah was browsing through the shops trying to find something new to wear to dinner tonight. She didn't really want to meet Klaus's girlfriend to be honest. _Tatia _what kind of name was that really? She didn't understand why Klaus would be going out with someone other than Caroline. They were so perfect for each other it seemed like everyone else could see it but him. She sighed. There was nothing even worth trying on in this shop. She wrinkled her nose, stalking out on to the street. She loved visiting Klaus and Caroline in New York it was so much more exciting than Mystic Falls –

she screamed slightly as someone crashed into her, spilling their hot drink onto her white dress.

"I am so, so sorry" The culprit uttered and offered his hand to help her up from the floor. She glared at his hand and refused to take it. "Watch where you are going!" she shouted rudely.

The man took a step back, holding his hands up in defence "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Look let me buy you a drink to make up for this".

Rebekah snorted "Yeah do you really think I would go anywhere looking like this" gesturing to her now ruined dress which was slowly starting to become see through. The man quirked an eyebrow and looked her up and down "you look _just fine_ from where I am standing" he said appreciatively with a small smirk. She stood there in shock at his hidden meaning.

He held out his hand "I am Stefan". Rebekah looked at his face for the first time since crashing into him, meeting his deep green eyes.

She took a step back and avoiding his eyes "I don't care" she retorted and walked off.

XxxxxxxxxX

Klaus and Tatia entered the Mikaelson household at around half 7 after spending the day together. "Don't be so nervous" he told her "they will love you". Tatia smiled in reply but couldn't help feel so anxious about meeting his family. He had so many siblings and they were all so close. They walked into a living room where they were all gathered, an older woman with brown hair and soft brown eyes hugged her. "Welcome to our family, Tatia" Esther greeted her "this is everyone". Tatia was greeted by Finn and his wife and child, Elijah, Kol and his sister Rebekah who was anything but friendly.

"Ignore Bekah. She doesn't like newcomers, takes her a while" Klaus whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Caroline?" he asked scanning the room.

"Where do you think, Brother?" Kol laughed.

Klaus smirked. She was probably still getting ready or sleeping.

"I'll go get her".

XxxxxxxxxX

He found her lying on his bed blonde curls cascaded around her. He gently shook her "Hey love, Tatia's downstairs."

"Is dinner ready yet?" she mumbled

Klaus chuckled "No but I've got something very important to tell you all"

"Can't you tell us when the food is ready?" she opened her eyes.

"Come on, Caroline" his tone taking on more urgency. A tone which fell on deaf ears. He started slowly tickling her stomach. She immediately jumped up and punched his arm. "No fair, Klausy".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, alright what is SO important that you had to wake me up for" Caroline asked walking into the room, her arms folded and eyebrows raised.

Klaus put his arm around Tatia "Wellllll I know you might say we are crazy as we have only known each other a few months. But we have decided to get married".

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please let me know what you think/whether I should continue the story.


	2. And I'll be your lover

_Quite a few of you followed/Favorited the first chapter but did not actually review it - it would be really nice to let me know what you thought and whether I should continue or not!_

_Thanks._

_:)_

* * *

_We have decided to get married we have decided to get married we have decided to get married we have decided to get married we have decided to get married._

The words would not stop pounding in Caroline's head. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She felt sick. She wanted to cry or scream or both. She wanted to run out of there as fast as she could but her feet were planted to the ground making her stay. She watched in silence to the reactions of the family.

"Oh congratulations you two! Isn't this a little sudden, though? You have only known each other a few months after all" Esther said as she hugged them both.

"When it feels right, it feels right" Tatia beamed back at her.

"There is also another thing" Klaus paused "We have decided to get married here and in three weeks".

There was a shocked silence before a chorus of "whats" and "isn't that a little soon" were shouted out.

"Three weeks, Nik, really? Why does it have to be so soon?" Rebekah asked her disapproval quite evident in her tone and face.

"Well I want to have the wedding here where I grew up and so all of you can attend and Tatia doesn't have much family so she won't need to fly many people over. It just feels right. Why should we wait?"

"I think you're both idiots. Rushing into marriage this way. Absolutely ridiculous Nik!" Rebekah shook her head "I have heard quite enough" and she stormed out of the room. The front door slamming was heard.

Caroline still had not said anything. Or even moved.

"It is a little sudden, Niklaus" Esther frowned "Are you sure this is what you want. What you both want?" She turned to Tatia who nodded shyly in response.

"I am so in love and so happy, mother. Why should we wait? I can't wait to announce to the world that I have a beautiful new wife" he looked down at Tatia with such a loving look it made Caroline flinch. They both leaned in for a tender kiss, their happiness radiating on their faces.

"Well if you are both sure we better start planning immediately! Three weeks is such short time. We are going to need to book the Church, flowers, caterers…." Esther took Tatia to one side and continued with her list.

The rest of the family were busy congratulating Klaus. "I certainly hope I will be the best man, Brother. You need the most handsome member of the family to entertain the model bridesmaids of course" Kol winked at his brother.

Elijah just rolled his eyes. "Congratulations Klaus" he said gently and they hugged.

Klaus then turned round to Caroline who immediately plastered on the biggest, fakest smile she had, hoping he wouldn't be able to see right through it. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" she hugged him too for extra measure.

He looked at her knowingly "Are you sure? I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Tatia wanted to announce it together…I know it is a bit sudden" he stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"It is a bit sudden but you are known to be a bit spontaneous and unpredictable. Just…Just be 100% certain you are doing the right thing by rushing into things so fast. I know you love her but marriage isn't meant to be so spontaneous. It is meant to be special." Caroline answered placing her hand on his and looked at him.

He smiled "I knew I could count on you for an honest answer".

_If only he knew_ Caroline thought.

"But this will be special. I think the fact we know it is right so soon on shows how special our love is".

Caroline just smiled trying her hardest to blink back the tears, trying her hardest to stay strong for her best friend and the man she loved.

._.

Rebekah stormed out the house. Who did her brother think he was?! Was he really that much of a fool to get married to someone he had known for a few months. She marched to the Mystic grill in need of a strong drink.

"Bad day?" a deep, husky voice asked just as she was downing the scotch she had ordered.

Rebekah coughed, her drink spluttering everywhere. It was that man who had spilt his drink on her. And who had now caused her to choke on her drink. She looked up in anger to see him trying not to laugh at her reaction, his green eyes twinkling.

She took a moment to compose herself before retorting rudely "Are you stalking me or something?"

He laughed. It was deep and throaty as if he truly found her remark amusing.

"Actually I think you will find I was in here first. You have only just arrived and were downing your drink so fast I figured something was up" he arched an eyebrow as if waiting for her to disagree.

"Even if something was wrong why on earth would I tell you?"

He chuckled "I don't know. Why not?"

"Do I know you? Why do you keep talking to me?"

"I told you my name was Stefan when we last met but you didn't seem to have time to reciprocate" he smirked.

Rebekah didn't reply and looked down at her empty drink and sighed.

"I'll buy you another one if you tell me what's wrong" he smiled at her, his eyes daring her to tell him.

Rebekah stared back getting a little lost in his gaze. It sounded cliché but it was like he was staring into her soul. She shivered, getting angry at why she was so affected by this stranger.

_Never talk to strangers. _The warning flashed through her mind.

"No, thank you" she replied and walked away from him to sit around the other side of the bar.

Who did this guy think he was. Why did he have such nice eyes. And voice. And hair. And mouth… What is wrong with me?! Pull yourself together she thought to herself.

A glass slammed down in front of her, jolting her from her thoughts. She looked up questioningly to the bartender "from the man you were just with" he told her.

She looked around the grill frantically but he was no longer there.

._.

"Baby what colour scheme should we go for?" Tatia asked Klaus. They were sitting on one of the sofas in the family room of the Mikaelson's house, she was on his lap and he had his arms around her, entwined. He leaned down to kiss her temple before answering "whatever makes you happy, love". Tatia gazed up at him lovingly before turning back to the bridal magazine she was reading.

"I bet you're more excited for the wedding night, Bro" Kol stood up smirking before making rude body gestures. Esther threw a pillow at him. Caroline would have laughed if the thought of Klaus and Tatia together didn't make her feel like killing someone.

Klaus smirked at him and winked "we will have to continue practising straight away" before pulling his fiancé into a passionate embrace.

Enough was enough for Caroline who couldn't stand to watch anymore. She quietly left the room and walked to Klaus's room. She hurriedly gathered all of her stuff out of there. She was pretty sure that Tatia would not appreciate knowing that Caroline and Klaus usually shared a bed when they stayed over. Searching for a spare guest bedroom she wondered if she should just stay at her own house where her mother lived. They had a complicated relationship. They did not see eye to eye when she was growing up. Liz Forbes, the sheriff of Mystic Falls, obviously had a very busy job so she hardly ever had time for Caroline and after her dad had left, Liz had buried herself into work. Her mom had not approved of her friendship with Klaus, at first, stating that he was a bad influence. But as the years had gone by and the less time they spent together their relationship actually began to improve. However, whenever she came home to Mystic Fall she would always stay with Klaus and his family. Would she still be welcome now Klaus had a new woman in his life? She sighed.

"AUNT CAROLINE WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice shouted loudly.

Caroline smiled, Anna, Finn and Sage's child came running towards her.

"Mommy and daddy want to go home now and I wanted to say bye bye" Anna looked up at her with a sad expression.

Caroline bent down and picked Anna up "What is wrong cutie? Your pretty face should always have a smile on it"

"Mommy said that Uncle Klaus is getting married but not to you" Caroline blinked in surprise – had she heard the little girl correctly?

"I thought you were going to get married and then we could have been a real family"

Caroline's heart filled with love for Anna and stoked her red hair which she had inherited from Sage. "Oh honey we are still family! I will always be here for you! But now you get another auntie, an auntie Tatia"

"But will Auntie Tatia chase me around the garden and sneak me sweets and curl my hair like you do?" Anna's eyes filled with tears and she clutched her pink teddy bear closer. It had been Caroline's when she was younger but when she had shown it Anna she immediately fell in love with it. When Caroline gave it to her as a present Anna swore she wouldn't go anywhere without it and so far she hadn't.

"I am sure Auntie Tatia will do lots of fun things with you, Anna much more fun than me" Caroline tickled her chin "Now let's find your mommy and daddy before they think I have kidnapped you!"

Anna giggled and hugged her bear, her worries forgotten.

.

If only Caroline's could disappear so easily.


	3. I know in our hearts we agree

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews :) _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

.

Caroline was lounging in the living room reading one of Tatia's bridal magazines – there was an extensive collection growing – and picturing her own dream wedding unfortunately the only groom she could picture was Klaus.

"aaaaaah" she screamed in frustration and threw the magazine across the room.

"You are so sexy when angry, Miss Forbes" a deep voice purred in her ear causing her to scream again, this time in surprise.

"Kol you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed hitting his arm.

He laughed "Is that how you wanna play it, darling?" grabbing her arms and proceeding to tickle her.

Caroline shrieked with laughter "KOL stop it stop it!" she gave him her best puppy dog face, pouting her lips and widening her eyes knowing it got to him every time.

It worked and he loosened the grip he had on her arms.

"HAH got you!" Caroline pushed him backwards onto the floor and got her revenge by tickling him back. Kol's childish giggles were infectious and Caroline couldn't help but join in.

"Ahem" someone loudly coughed. They both looked up to see Klaus and Tatia staring down at them "what exactly are you two doing?" Klaus asked frowning at them.

"Erm" Caroline looked down to see she was straddling Kol, her robe slightly undone showing her bra, their heads a bit too close "we were having a tickle fight?" she said innocently.

Klaus' jaw clenched taking in the scene.

"Let's go" he said stiffly to his fiancé.

Tatia looked back at them "How old are they again?"

_What was their problem?_

She looked back at Kol who was grinning boyishly "Oops?" he said. They both burst out laughing.

.

"Bex!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Caroline's nickname for her but smiled at her anyway.

They had plans to eat lunch at the grill and have girl time since that was a very hard feat to have back at home. "Have you spoken to Klaus yet since his shock announcement?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. How are you ok with this Caroline?" Rebekah replied looking up from the menu.

She shrugged back "I'm not. But there is nothing I can do about it. Or you. He is your brother, my friend and we just need to be happy for him" she said all this with false nonchalance.

Rebekah looked back suspiciously.

"You need to speak to him again" Caroline placed a hand over hers "you know how much he needs you not matter how annoying you are" she smiled at her.

"I suppose" Rebekah replied smiling back "I am ready to order. What do you want?"

As she walked back to the table she could see Caroline was on the phone.

Maybe she was being childish about Nik getting married. If Caroline, who was in love with him, could be happy for him then why couldn't she?

"oof!" she got knocked backwards and nearly stumbled over but luckily an arm snaked around her waist and stopped her. She looked up to thank whoever it was but felt her stomach sink as she looked up to a familiar pair of eyes.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

Rebekah scowled and cursed under her breath – why did everything bad happen to her? What were the chances of bumping into him again!

"Thanks" she mumbled "for catching me".

"Anything for you" he replied with so much sincerity, his pupils dilating slowly as they stared at each other. His tone shocked her so much she was suddenly reminded that _she did not know him._ She shook her head and realised his arms were still around her waist. What were they doing? Standing in the middle of the grill, his arms around her, gazing at each other. This was ridiculous. She coughed and pointed at his arms. His smile slowly faded from his face and he released her.

Before he could say anything else she rushed back to the table.

"Who was that?" they asked simultaneously.

Caroline looked back in confusion "on the phone, who was it?"

"Oh! My friend Bonnie – she might come down to visit for a few days. Now do not try and distract me Rebekah Mikaelson who was that man you were just with?"

She opened her mouth to respond when she saw him sit down next to a beautiful girl with long, brown hair.

"No-one. He is no-one".

.

After Lunch with Rebekah, Caroline headed over to Esther's shop as she had promised to help sort out the back room which to be honest had become quite a mess. She walked in to see Klaus sat on the floor surrounded by different leaves and herbs, looking very confused. She let out a giggle at the sight.

"Having fun?"

He looked up his dimples on full display, making her heart beat a little faster, and said "Love, please help me. We need to match all these herbs into the right containers. It is so boring".

She sat down next to him and picked up a small glass tube which had the word VERVAIN labelled on it.

"What was up with you this morning?" she enquired reaching over to pick up some vervain and placing it in the tube.

"Nothing, why?"

"Erm you and your new fiancé were pretty rude to me and your brother this morning"

"Were we?" Klaus shrugged "sorry I didn't realise". He did not mention the irritation he had felt at the sight of his best friend, half naked, straddling his brother. No matter how innocent the situation had been.

"Where is Tatia?"

"Wedding planning with my mother" was all the information he gave.

.

It was times like this she really regretted how close she and Klaus had gotten. They had finished all the work Esther had wanted them to do and were both laying on the floor of the room – Caroline on her back, head propped up by a cushion and Klaus on his front, his one arm tracing circles on her leg and the other on her bare stomach, where her top had ridden up slightly. His touch gave her shivers and his scent engulfed her from being so close. If anyone who did not know them walked in, they could easily be confused for the newly engaged couple.

She pinched his shoulder and pouted slightly 'could you fetch me a drink, Klaus?'

He rolled his eyes and pinched either side of the stomach in retaliation, making her squirm which made him chuckle 'of course, love'. He immediately got up to fetch her a glass of water. It was wrong of her but she wondered if Tatia had this much power over him, that with one look he would immediately do as she asked with no complaints, the same look that could win over all of his brothers and even sometimes his very stubborn sister. Could Tatia ever be as close as she was with his family? She tried to block out all these thoughts. They were wrong. Very wrong. Klaus loved Tatia. He was marrying Tatia. Not her.

.

Later on they both decided to go home and start making dinner. Well it was Klaus who was cooking and Caroline sat on the side reading another magazine, murmuring about the latest fashions or who was now going out with whom. Surprisingly, Klaus was actually paying attention not that he was interested about trivial things such as celebrities but it was the way Caroline's eyes lit up when she saw a dress or skirt she loved and had to show it him, or the way her eyes scrunched up when a famous guy she fancied had a new girlfriend or the way she threw her head back and laughed, her laughter so sweet and contagious he could not help but chuckle along with her.

"Have you decided who is going to be your best man yet?"

"Unless you are willing to wear a suit…"

"Somehow I don't think having two women next to you at the alter is the best way to start a wedding"

"I suppose not. I was thinking both Kol and Elijah? I can't really choose"

"What handsome best you have, you never know the bride may realise the mistake she is making" Caroline joked.

"Oi!" Klaus laughed squirting a bit of the sauce he was using at her.

Her eyes widened and she squealed as she suddenly got covered in the sticky substance.

"Sorry love, didn't mean for that much to come out" he smirked at her, his dimples on full display and his charming English accent teasing her.

"This is war!" she declared grabbing some of the vegetables; he had perfectly chopped up, from the side and threw them at him.

He growled and grabbed some flour from the cupboard and emptied it on her head.

She squealed again and tried to grab his head to push it in the sink, both did not realise the mess they were making or the company that had just bestowed.

"Ahem"

This was the second time today someone has interrupted her mid play fight with a Mikaelson brother and this was also the second time it was Tatia.

Esther and Tatia stood in the kitchen and took in the scene. Esther shaking her head and laughing "when are you kids ever going to grow up? I guess we are ordering dinner tonight" she grabbed the phone and began to walk out the room but added firmly "I expect all this mess cleared up".

Tatia didn't quite know how to react. She knew they were close but seeing them like this sometimes was a little hard, she had thought getting engaged would have made their play fights, secret conversations and private jokes easier. But as she looked at Klaus, who was soaking wet, his one hand clutching Caroline's wrist and the other snaked around her waist and Caroline's head was leaning against his chest, she realised it was just as hard.

"Could I speak to Klaus" her eyes flickered to Caroline who was trying really hard not to laugh "alone".

"Sure. I'll go shower".

"What do you want to talk about? I would hug you but…" he gestured to his current state.

"I was thinking we could stay at a hotel for the rest of our time here… it is getting a bit crowded with all your family and Caroline"

"What? No. We always stay here." Klaus shook his head.

"We?" Tatia asked incredulously

"Me and Caroline…"

"It is _we _as in you and I, Klaus, who are getting married"

"I know you don't need to remind me of that but we will have the rest of our lives to live by ourselves. I just need to spend time with my family and best friend properly before that" Klaus replied assuring her "I am just used to it being me and Caroline that's all."

Tatia sighed thinking she may being a bit unfair "You are right. I'm sorry of course you are going to want to spend time with your family and friends especially since we will be going to Paris after the wedding."

"Wait, what? Paris?" Klaus asked.

"Yes… I told you I have a yearlong modelling contract their Klaus. Surely you can't expect to live in separate countries for a year? Especially just after getting married?"

"No. No of course I don't. Just I didn't realise we would be moving there I thought you would just have to fly in and out"

"No they need me to move there Klaus. It is a great opportunity for me I can't turn this down" she looked at him pleadingly "You can take your art anywhere and Paris? France? That is an amazing opportunity for any artist too! It is going to be great for us." She stated firmly and squeezed his hand.

Klaus was speechless. He couldn't really argue with her, she was right after all, Paris would be a great opportunity for them both and it would be ridiculous to not live in the same place for a year.

"But what about Caroline?" he whispered.

"She can come and visit us anytime. I bet her boss will have to go to Paris sometimes too so, she might have to go with her. You will see her at Christmas, Klaus and it is only for a year at the moment anyway they might not renew my contract".

Klaus felt sick. Never had it once crossed his mind that getting married would mean he would have to move from New York and from Caroline. They had basically spent every single day together since he had first moved to Mystic falls. How could he possibly leave her?

* * *

What did you think? xxx


	4. We don't have to be one of the other

_Thanks so so much for all your reviews! They really cheered me up :)_

.

.

* * *

Caroline was on her way to the airport to pick up her friend Bonnie. As soon as Bonnie had heard the news of Klaus getting married she knew immediately she needed to be by her friend's side and despite protests by Caroline she flew out to Mystic Falls from New York as soon as she could.

"WEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER"

Caroline groaned and bit the inside of the cheeks knowing if she laughed it would only encourage him. Kol had decided it would be a great idea to come along too and meet Bonnie.

Kol turned down the music "So, how hot is your friend Bonnie? I simply cannot wait to see her"

"No, no, no, no and no. You stay away from her she is one of my best friends and she doesn't need messing around by you." She looked at him pointedly "no matter how good looking you are" she added, winking.

"Yes, we Mikaelson men are blessed with the good looks. Me especially it is just a shame about my sister" he turned the music back up to continue his loud and out of tune singing.

"Remind me why I allowed you to tag along again?"

.

.

.

"Why do I have to come?" Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah that is enough. Tatia specifically asked if you would come with us so she could get to know you a bit better".

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Well why isn't Caroline coming? How has she managed to get out of this torture?"

"Stop being so dramatic, Bekah, Caroline will be joining us later after she has picked up her friend from the airport. It seems our house has one more guest. Now come on no whining – wedding dress shopping is a big deal for a bride so we need to make this day special for Tatia" Esther said firmly.

Rebekah sighed inwardly. Could this day get any worse?

.

.

.

"BONNIE!" Kol shouted and ran up to her enthusiastically "welcome to Mystic falls" he said and hugged her. Caroline burst out laughing at the look on Bonnie's face at a stranger greeting her with a hug. What could she say Kol sure had a way with the ladies.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, not noticing Caroline yet, "and you are?"

"I can be anyone or anything you want me to be, baby"

"Does that line work like ever?"

"I have never tried it on anyone as beautiful as you before so you tell me" Kol winked.

Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes searching for Caroline who she saw laughing her head off.

"Caroline! I have missed you. Who is this crazy person?"

"That's just Kol. Ignore him. It is so good to see you."

"Guess I'm bringing the bags then" Kol mumbled, picking up Bonnies luggage and trailed behind them. He was slightly stunned at the brush off Caroline's friend had given him, sure he was half joking with the lines he used but usually he had girls falling at his feet. What had he done wrong? Maybe she had a boyfriend? Although that had never stopped girls before. AHA she was a lesbian. Yes she definitely must be a lesbian.

.

.

.

Rebekah was on her way to the fifth wedding dress shop. She didn't even realise Mystic Falls had this many shops, never mind ones that sold wedding dresses. They approached the shop, a quaint looking place with ivy growing on the side of the door when they heard the tinkling of the bell and a couple walked out laughing. She froze immediately when she saw who the one half of the couple was. _Him. _The drink guy – Stefan. The couple stopped and the woman he was with, even more beautiful now she could see her up close, smiled at them "this place is great they have some really pretty dresses".

Tatia immediately replied "oh that's great! That is a gorgeous ring!" she nodded appreciatively at the ring on the woman's finger.

Rebekah flicked her eyes to the ring then looked up at Stefan who was staring at her. What an asshole! He was engaged yet still chatted up women in bars, offering to buy her drinks and telling her she looked nice. She couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed and she didn't know why. Surely the perfect fiancée should be the one feeling betrayed if she knew what he got up to. This was a perfect example of why Rebekah Mikaelson no longer dated. She had been hurt too many times and the slight hurt she was feeling over a man she'd met twice was stupid. _Stupid stupid stupid_ she told herself.

That was until he spoke.

"She isn't my fiancée" he blurted out.

She looked up shocked; he was still gazing at her very intently, he cleared his throat and looked towards the other three sheepishly, who were surprised by his quick outburst.

He carried on "I mean. This is my brother's fiancée, Elena. I was just coming to help pick out the dress, best man duties and all" he laughed nervously.

The girl, Elena apparently, turned to him questionably but held her hand out to introduce herself "I didn't realise you two new each other, I am Elena".

Rebekah shook back and glanced back at Stefan who was smirking again, waiting for her to finally reveal her name "Rebekah" she swallowed.

They parted ways, with Esther and Tatia opening the door to the shop, but not before a voice whispered in her ear "it was nice seeing you again, Rebekah".

.

.

.

"I can't believe we are on our way to help her find wedding dress, Care. You do know this is pretty messed up it can't be good for you to bottle all this up and pretend to play the happy, supportive best friend"

Bonnie and Caroline were on their way to meet the others, who were currently having coffee, to finish shopping with Tatia.

"Not much else I can do is there. Can we not talk about this right now? I just can't – especially now I have got to help her actually choose a dress – it's too hard."

Bonnie placed a hand on Caroline's arm "of course. Let's convince her that a hideous dress looks amazing on her!"

Caroline laughed "I am so glad you're here, Bonnie"

"You won't be saying that when I end up killing Kol. How loud does someone need to sing really?"

"You will get used to him" Caroline teased "oh look, there they are at that table".

They headed over to the table Tatia, Esther and Rebekah were sat at. Rebekah was sending Caroline 'kill me now' looks.

"Hey guys. Esther, Tatia this is my friend Bonnie" they all greeted each other with Tatia even standing up to kiss Bonnies cheeks. Caroline had to suppress a giggle as Bonnie raised her eyebrows at the gesture. Rebekah and Bonnie hugged quickly. They had already met during the times Rebekah had come up to visit New York.

They all sat down and discussed how the wedding planning was going. Apparently Tatia had not found any dresses to her taste and was considering flying back to LA to have a look there for a few days.

"Caroline?" a deep voice asked interrupting them, all five women turned to see who it was.

"TYLER?!" Caroline gasped in delight "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" she asked and flung her arms around his neck.

He laughed heartily "it's nice to see you haven't changed that much, Caroline still as happy as ever" he returned her hug "I didn't know you still lived around here?"

"Oh, I don't. I live in New York now. But I had some time off so, I came back to visit. What are you doing here Mr Football star?"

"Doing some PR stuff and an excuse to come and visit my mom….look I have to go now I only had time to say hello but I am in town for a few more days if you want to meet and catch up. I would really like that" he smiled, his brown eyes friendly.

"I would really like that too" Caroline replied honestly.

They exchanged numbers and he bid everyone a goodbye before walking off.

Caroline turned back to the girls grinning.

"Who was that?" Tatia asked.

"That was the one who got away" Rebekah smirked.

Caroline hit her arm playfully "shut it Bex" but she did not disagree with her statement.

It was very true. Tyler Lockwood had been her boyfriend for the last two years of High School. They had initially never got on, despite him being the captain of the football team and Caroline being the head cheerleader. He had been a bit of a dick to be honest. All he cared about was football and having a good time. That was until his dad, the Mayor, had died in an accident. Caroline, whose own dad had left her, kind of understood what he was going through and they had bonded. He was no longer just a jackass who hooked up with girls, he was a funny, genuine and caring person and it definitely helped that he was very easy on the eyes. They were only friends to begin with but the more time they spent with each other the more they fell in love. That was until they got separated for college, with Caroline following Klaus to New York and Tyler landing a football scholarship in Florida. They tried for the first year, they would fly out to each other as much as possible and they had the holidays back in Mystic Falls but as time went on their schedules got busier, the visits, phone calls and emails became less and less. The breakup was very emotional with both of them crying but they both decided it was for the best. To say the breakup devastated Caroline was an understatement and she would not have got through it without Klaus, who was always there ready with her favourite flavoured ice cream or a bottle of brandy so she could drown her sorrows. In the end, Caroline slowly got over the breakup but she had never really had a serious relationship since. She truly had been in love with Tyler and thought he really was the one. That was until she realised her feelings for her best friend, they had kind of snuck up on her then suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. She sighed. Maybe if her and Tyler could have worked it out and tried harder they would be the ones getting married right now. Losing Tyler was probably one of her biggest regrets. But would losing Klaus be an even bigger one?

She turned to Tatia "He's my ex-boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. You may have heard of him, he plays football for…"

"I'm not much of a football fan to be honest".

Caroline nodded and shared looks with Bonnie and Rebekah. They all decided to leave the coffee shop and carrying on browsing for wedding stuff. Caroline's head and heart wasn't really in it. Her thoughts were all on Tyler and she was very, very excited to meet up with him again. It had been way too long since they had last spoke.

* * *

**_Now Tyler has been introduced...I actually really like Tyler/Caroline on the show so, I didn't want to make him be horrible in this fic so, their breakup involved no cheating or anything like that! _**

**_Hope you liked let me know what you thought!_**


	5. Oh, no, we could be both to each other

_Hey everyone. Thanks again for all the great reviews! They really do mean a lot :)_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

This morning was very quiet in the Mikaelson household which was extremely unusual especially considering it had the extra guests of Bonnie and Tatia. Rebekah was sat at the kitchen table painting her nails whilst Tatia and Klaus ate breakfast. Tatia had eventually found a wedding dress she loved and despite her reservations about it not being designer she gave in and bought it. Rebekah had to hand it to her, although very, very reluctantly, that she was going to make a beautiful bride. She knew she should be happy for her brother but there was something stopping her, whether it was her loyalty to Caroline who she knew was in love with her fool of a brother or her continuing dislike for Tatia she did not know. After her initial meeting of the girl, she had tried to make an effort for her brother's sake but she just could not seem to like her. She was beautiful that much was obvious but she was so unlike Klaus it was surprising. She seemed more serious and business like whereas Klaus was laidback and spontaneous. Opposites attract though she guessed.

Her thoughts were interrupted my Klaus asking her "Where's Caroline?"

She shrugged in rely "No idea. Isn't she still asleep?"

He shook his head "No, I went to check on her and bring her breakfast but neither her or Bonnie are here. I text her as well but she hasn't replied yet"

"I think she mentioned yesterday that she was going to buy something new for her date" Tatia added in.

"Her _what_?" Klaus asked quickly, whipping his head to face Tatia.

"Her date. She bumped into an ex-boyfriend the other day and they arranged to go out on a date"

Rebekah raised her eye brows wondering if Tatia had misread Caroline and Tyler's conversation into thinking it was really a date or whether she was up to something.

"Ex-boyfriend? What ex-boyfriend? She never mentioned this to me!" he turned round to Rebekah for confirmation.

"I can't remember his name but she said he was a football player or something. Rebekah called him the one that got away" she smiled at Klaus "he seemed nice from what I could tell. Maybe she could invite him to our wedding."

Klaus clenched his jaw "She is going on a date with Tyler Lockwood? Bekah why didn't you stop this?"

Rebekah smirked. Was it just her or did her dear brother seem a bit jealous? She decided to play along.

"Why should I have stopped it? Caroline's single, if she wants to meet up with Tyler she can"

Klaus stood up mouth agape. "She was so upset when they broke up! You weren't there with her. You didn't see how much it affected her. This is a mistake she is just going to get upset again."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Oh please. How is one date going to upset her?"

Tatia chipped in "Wouldn't it be good for her to go on a date? I mean when was she last in a relationship?"

"Not for a while but…this is a mistake" he said definitively.

"What for her to be going out on a date or for it to be with Tyler?" Rebekah asked trying to sound innocent even though she was trying to get an answer out of Klaus.

He hesitated slightly before answering "For her to be going out with Tyler of course. She can go on dates just not with him it will only upset her again if it doesn't work out! It took her so long to get over him last time."

Rebekah inwardly sighed. Damn. Time to step up. "Maybe this time it will work out. Have you ever wondered why she's never had another serious relationship since Tyler? Maybe she is still in love with him. This could be a very good thing for her".

Rebekah smiled proudly at the array of emotions flashing on his face confusion, worry, anger and back to confusion. He didn't seem to know how to take her words. Good. That will give him something to think about. She glanced at Tatia who was studying his face too. That was her cue to leave. Enough meddling for one day.

.

.

.

Bonnie hesitantly let herself into Klaus's family house. She had left Caroline, who was meeting Klaus, to try and do some work. She was a journalist for a magazine. She had always wanted to be one since she was little and although she had finally got her dream job it was not what she expected. She wanted to be out there writing about stuff that matters, helping people and doing something meaningful instead her boss treated her like she was an errand boy and only gave her small, fickle articles to write about. She had received about ten emails from her this morning insisting she write an article about how effective a new diet was. Hard hitting stuff.

She walked in, feeling nervous about just stalking around someone else's house, although she had been told to act like she lived there by Esther. She could definitely see the appeal of the Mikaelson family and why Caroline raved about them so much. They had all been so welcoming and friendly towards her. Even if some, Kol, had been slightly over enthusiastic.

Speak of the devil. She saw him sat in the middle of the living room, legs crossed, eyes closed and his hands raised slightly. She stifled back a giggle he looked kind of silly.

He opened an eye as if sensing her presence "AH Bonnie how pleasant to see you again" he greeted.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to meditate. Caroline told me to try it as she thought it may calm me down" he opened both eyes now and grinned at her.

She smiled, he looked quite adorable sitting there like that, his top showing his toned arms and his hair slightly messy.

"You look very beautiful today Miss Bennett"

And that was it. Nice moment over. She scoffed – nice try Kol.

"Have fun meditating" she said swiftly and left to write her riveting article about dieting.

Kol sat there confused. He didn't know what it was but for some reason anything he said to her just bothered or annoyed her. He would have to talk to Caroline about it. Maybe he was losing his touch.

He closed his eyes again and starting humming – yes meditating was so peaceful.

.

.

.

Caroline felt the usual quickening of her heart beat, butterflies in stomach and sweaty palms as he walked up to her. His curly blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. She smiled widely at him but he did not return the smile. In fact he looked very annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he reached her. They had planned to spend the afternoon together, firstly to watch a movie which was also their meeting point.

He frowned and snapped "Were you going to tell me about Tyler?"

Wow. He had never spoken to her like that before. She asked hurt "what about Tyler?"

He laughed sarcastically "don't lie Caroline. I know you're going on a date with him"

Ok what? Someone had obviously had got the wrong idea and told him it was a date she was about to correct him when she felt a flash of annoyance. So what if she was going on a date? What was he going to do about it? Why was he acting like this? What did it matter to him whether she went on a date with Tyler or anyone else? He was getting married for god's sake!

"I am not lying. I don't see what business it is of yours to act like this about me seeing my ex-boyfriend." She bit back coldly.

"You will just end up getting hurt. I don't think you should go"

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't see?!" she asked incredulously.

"He has a great career Caroline. He travels a lot. He is a football star I know you've seen the articles of him partying with girls throwing themselves at him. Why would be the point in meeting him when he clearly can get any girl he wants?"

Caroline stepped back as if she had been hit. Wow. She knew he did not feel the same way about her as she did to him. She knew he only saw her as his best friend. But to know he thought that a guy could not be interested in _her _when he had his choice from an array of women hurt. It really hurt.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill "Wow" is all she could muster to say.

His face darkened and he scowled at her "Just don't go Caroline. I am warning you. You will only end up hurt"

"How am I going to end up hurt from one date please tell me that? Tyler never intentionally hurt me. I don't know why you are acting like this. Let me tell you, YOU are the one who is hurting me right now. I've been nothing but supportive about your wedding which is in less than two weeks yet you act like this because I am meeting up with an old friend." She shook her head angrily "I don't know what has got into you. This is not like you. Try and figure out why you're so angry about me going for a date Klaus. When you do let me know and we will start talking again." She shouted the last part and stormed off. Leaving Klaus, standing there, oblivious to those around who had been staring at their heated conversation. He was half angry still about the date and half annoyed at himself for overreacting and taking it out on Caroline.

There was just something annoying him about this date. Something that made him so angry he just wanted to shout and take it out on someone, preferably Tyler Lockwood. But he couldn't for the life of him work out why he was so bothered about this date.

* * *

So, the 'date' takes place in the next chapter... should be interesting :P


	6. it's a chance that we're taking

_Wow thank you again for all your great reviews! They mean A LOT!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Caroline was on her way to meet Tyler. She had not spoken to Klaus since their argument and even though it was killing her to not be able to talk to him, laugh with him or even be near him she was just too angry and upset with him.

They had arranged to meet in the grill, a place they always used to hang out, and he was already there when she arrived. He greeted her with a long hug and she closed her eyes to remember how good this used to feel all those years ago.

They spoke about everything and anything reminiscing about good times they had and discussing their plans for the future. She listened as Tyler told her about how he had slowly built up his football career and how grateful he was to be able to play professionally as it was something he thought he would never be able to achieve. He listened as she rambled on about her job and he insisted he was interested when she told him it was not as half as riveting as his own life. They laughed and laughed until Caroline had tears streaming down her face. She didn't think she had been so happy since before the big wedding announcement.

Tyler's phone beeped loudly and as he scanned it, his smiling expression soon turned to one as anger. Caroline placed her hand over his "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "Erm. yes. I don't know if it would be awkward to discuss with you" he looked at her questionably.

"Girl trouble?"

He looked down sheepishly and laughed nervously "Yeah?"

"Come on Ty it has been years since we were together. It not going to be awkward at all".

He cupped his other hand over hers and began to tell her his troubles. Apparently one of his assistants was messing him around. She was called Hayley and they had met and flirted before they both realised she worked for him. Then after months of flirting and dancing around they had finally gave in and slept together. Tyler thought this had meant she was ready to make it official but Hayley had backed off slightly and had started seeing other guys but all the while as still giving Tyler mixed messages. The text he had received had been from her and it was a picture of her wrapped around another man.

"She sent that to you just?!"

Tyler nodded in confirmation "I don't know why. Is she trying to make me jealous? Or trying to mess with my head or play with me?" he groaned.

She stroked his hand reassuringly "hmm it seems she is trying to get a reaction out of you. I don't know I can't tell you whether she is just messing around with you or not but would she risk her job to do so?"

He shrugged looking downcast.

"I doubt many people would just to play with someone. Perhaps she is truly trying to make you jealous".

"I feel like punching whoever it is right now"

"Wait; is she here in Mystic Falls?"

"Yup at a Bar a town over I think with the rest of the crew"

Caroline smiled slowly a plan forming "well why we don't give her a taste of her own medicine?"

Tyler furrowed his brown in confusion "As in make her jealous too?"

She nodded "Let's go to the bar and act like we _really _reconnected on our catch up. If she gets jealous she likes you and we can study what her reaction is."

"Caroline Forbes you are a genius!"

She giggled in response "let me go home to get changed into something a little more…"

"Sexier?" he nodded appreciatively "wear something to show off your legs. You've always had great legs."

.

.

.

The rest of the family plus Bonnie and Tatia were having a meal at a restaurant. Rebekah glanced down at her phone when it buzzed.

'Going to the blue moon with Tyler. Don't wait up xxxxxxxx'

Rebekah turned to Bonnie who had received the same message "the blue moon?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a bar in the next town. It is actually really good for a small town. I haven't been there in a while" she replied wistfully.

"Maybe we should go then? Surprise Caroline and have some fun" Bonnie suggested.

"Have some fun where?" Kol interrupted purring at Bonnie who simply rolled her eyes in return.

"The blue moon. Caroline is there"

"YES count me in baby!" Kol shouted causing the rest of the table to stare at him "wait why is Caroline there?"

Rebekah and Bonnie shrugged "she text us just saying she was heading over there with Tyler". Rebekah glanced over at Klaus to see how he took this news. He did not look happy.

"So we are going then? Klaus, Elijah you in? Finn I would ask you but your so boring I would rather you didn't come"

Tatia peered at Klaus "it could be fun….I am tired though"

"Let's go" he replied stiffly.

And with that, after they had finished their means, Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, Tatia and Klaus called a cab and made their way over to the bar. Not knowing that this night was going to be an interesting one. For all of them.

.

.

.

Tyler handed her a drink. And nodded in approval when he had remembered what her favourite drink was – a cosmopolitan. He bent down to whisper in her ear "see the brown haired girl, in the red dress and boots in the corner. That's her". She slyly tried to look around only to meet the death stare of a gorgeous brunette. Damn. Why did everyone seem to prefer brunettes she twirled her own blonde hair sadly.

"You look beautiful Caroline. You always do" Tyler reassured her as if he had read her mind.

She didn't reply to that and just said "let the games begin" then dragged him onto the dance floor.

.

.

.

That was where they found Caroline when they had walked in. She had her arms around Tyler's neck, his arms were around her waist and one was slightly lower groping her backside. He whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back and laughed before continuing dancing.

Bonnie and Rebekah shared confused glances. Kol simply smirked thinking it was time Caroline was getting some action. Klaus however could not begin to describe the anger he felt at the scene. He continued to watch as Tyler kissed her forehead and then her neck his fists clenching. Caroline did nothing to stop him and even pulled herself closer to him grinning when they turned their embrace into a dance. She slowly began to grind on him when she looked up to meet their shocked expressions.

"OH MY GOD. What are you all doing here?" she exclaimed running over and greeting them all with a hug, even Klaus and Tatia.

"Someone's a bit tipsy" Kol laughed and walked over to the bar to get a drink. He began chatting to the girl standing next to him but all this was lost on Caroline; she didn't even notice Bonnie, narrowing her eyes and watching him interact.

"When you told us you were here, we thought it sounded fun" Rebekah answered.

"Well I better get back to Ty. I will come find you in a bit".

She snuggled back up to him "How are we doing?"

"I think it's working Caroline" he beamed at her looking so happy "look at her sat down. She hasn't moved or stopped staring since we walked in".

"Why don't you go over there and talk to her" she suggested.

He pouted "But I can't leave you. I am having fun anyway"

"My friends are here now. It's fine"

"Nope! I can talk to her later. You, however, I don't get much longer with" he said and lifted her up slightly to spin around.

.

.

.

"Are you ever going to stop staring at her?" Tatia snapped causing Klaus to break his glare.

"Huh?"

"You. Keep staring at Caroline. I am sitting right here and your constantly glaring at her and lover boy over there" she sighed impatiently "are you jealous Klaus?"

He laughed "NO!" he answered a little too quickly for both their likings. He growled frustrated "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. She is my best friend"

"It doesn't seem like she's hurting to me" she glanced pointedly at Caroline who was currently sat closely to Tyler, his hand on her leg.

Klaus followed her gaze and bit back an angry growl. She was right she looked happy. But he still couldn't explain all this anger that was clawing its away inside of him. Truthfully, he wanted to storm over their pull Caroline away from him and take her home where they could sit, cuddle together and try and watch a movie but would keep getting distracted because she found something funny or they were hungry or one of them had started a play fight. He knew that feeling wasn't right especially when sat next to him was a stunning model, who had chosen to marry him and who he really loved. So he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend. He sighed. "Do you want to dance, sweetheart?" he asked gently and felt some of his anger melt away as her expression turned into a look of happiness and love.

.

.

.

"Hello Bon Bon" Kol slurred laughing "Bon Bon".

Bonnie laughed too. She just couldn't help it around him.

He took a step forward his eyes darkening as he traced her jaw bone "you don't like me very much do you Bonnie?"

She tried to take a step back but something about the way he was looking at her stopped her.

"I er"

"I always try to compliment you and you just get annoyed. I asked Caroline about it and she said it's because you've been hurt in the past and she told me to stop it if I didn't mean it but I do mean it Bonnie you always look beautiful" he looked up at her pleadingly, his eyes were slightly bloodshot from all the alcohol he had consumed, his breath felt hot on her skin and smelled slightly of brandy.

She stared into his eyes and looked for any chance he was lying or winding her up. There was none. He took another step closer, so their bodies were pressed against each other, his hand had now moved down to trace her collarbone.

Oh what the hell Bonnie thought. He seemed sincere. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. What she didn't expect was the feelings she experienced when he kissed her back hungrily.

.

.

.

"I think they are all ready to leave" Tyler said regretfully about his friends.

"I had a really great night Tyler. It was nice to see you again"

He stroked her hair "I've always regretting letting you go Caroline" he gulped.

"Me too Tyler" she smiled sadly "but now you have the wrath of that stunning brunette you have your eye on and who is most definitely 100% jealous".

He pulled her into a hug "Thank you." He hesitated as if not sure whether he should say what he wanted to "you know there was another jealous person in this bar tonight. A blonde, blue eyed man who you are usually inseparable from but for some reason you have avoided tonight" he looked at her knowingly.

"Klaus? He isn't jealous Tyler"

"He looked it from where I've been standing all night. Even his pretty little girlfriend could not keep him from his wondering eyes."

Caroline shrugged. "Let's keep in touch this time Tyler, please"

"Of course. I asked my manager yesterday to find out when I am next in New York" .He hugged her one final time then whispered in her ear "this is me giving him something to be really jealous about".

.

.

And he lowered his lips onto hers.

.

.

.

* * *

_What did you think?! _

_I haven't started chapter 7 yet because I wanted to know what you all thought of the ending to this and how you think I should continue? Should Tyler/Caroline go further than kiss because Caroline deserves a bit of fun! Should Klaus break them apart? Should Tyler leave and Caroline and Klaus have a drunken argument? Any of your suggestions are very, very welcome!_

_Thanks and don't forget to tell me your ideas :)_


	7. somebody's heart may be breaking

_w o w._

_Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter._

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, so Caroline was totally not expecting that. She didn't immediately respond as she was slightly shocked but whether it was the alcohol in her veins, her anger and feelings towards Klaus or how good Tyler's lips felt on hers she feverently kissed back.

Tyler deepened the kiss, cupping her face with his hands and bringing her closer, his tongue delicately traced the outline of her lips begging for entrance which she gave into.

Gasping for breath, they slowly pulled apart leaning their foreheads against each other.

'wow' Tyler whispered huskily 'I mean woooow'.

Caroline bit her lip and giggled softly. They were about to lean back in when a hand grabbed her arm fiercely and pulled her away.

"That is enough, Caroline" a voice bit icily.

Tyler took that as his queue to leave, swiftly kissing her cheek and winking at her with a 'I'll text you' he left.

"What the hell, Klaus?" she started angrily but cowered back when she saw the look of fury plastered on his face.

"Don't. Just Don't" he replied murderously " . .NOW" he managed to spit out, his jaw clenched and his hand turning white from the fierceness of his grip on her arm. He tugged her through the crowd of people storming past Rebekah and Tatia.

"Klaus! You are hurting me!" Caroline cried out in protest to his pulling. He let go immediately a flash of worry and regret passed over his face and he gently stroked the part of her arm which was now imprinted with his hand marks. He sighed heavily, his face taking an expression of anger once again. He let out a short growl of irritation.

"I am sorry for hurting you" he said softly before exploding "but WHAT –WHAT- WHY were you with Tyler tonight? WHY were you all over him like a common SLUT? Do you have ANY idea what you looked like in there? It was EMBARASSING Caroline! It made me feel sick to see you all over him. He was clearly just using you for there was a girl who could not take her eyes off of him!"

Klaus went on and on and on. It was like he had no filter. He had never felt so angry, so jealous in his life. Yes he is admitting it he felt jealous. The monster of jealousy and fury buried deep within had come spilling out the moment Lockwood touched his mouth with hers. He went blind with anger. He couldn't see or think straight. He still couldn't. He looked at his best friend who had taken a step back, eyes glistened with tears but a face full of defiance.

"Let us get one thing clear Klaus. You are not my dad, brother or boyfriend. Right now I am questioning whether we are still friends. You dare talk to me like that again then that is me done. Forever. You have your perfect, model girlfriend sorry 'fiancée' so stop getting involved with what I am doing and concentrate on her. And by the way if you think that was me acting like a common slut then you and Tatia obviously don't have a very good sex life." And with a look of pure hatred she walked off. A rush of blonde hair blew past him as Rebekah chased after her.

He gulped down his anger and regrets to turn to Tatia. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes "do you love me?"

He nodded.

"Do you still want to get married?"

He nodded.

"Do you still want Caroline in your life?"

He nodded.

She sighed and held her hands up in disbelief "I trust you enough to believe you when you say you love me. I don't want to know what your little display was about in there. You need to stop acting like a jealous boyfriend else you can say goodbye to your friendship with Caroline. Let's go home"

Klaus smiled.

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously "what?"

"You called it home" he tugged at her arm and smiled boyishly.

She rolled her eyes but her heart warmed. She could never understand his friendship with Caroline but when they had moments like this she knew he loved her. And soon they would be living in Paris far, far away where she would not have to deal with the blonde.

.

.

.

Bonnie lifted her head up for air. Kol had her pushed against a wall in the corner of the bar where they were hidden out of sight. She ran her hands through his mussed hair.

"We should find everyone else"

"hmmmm" was his reply as he ran kisses down her neck.

"Seriou-oh" she shivered as his lips nibbled gently at her earlobe "ah they will be fine without us".

.

.

.

"Are you going to apologise to her?" Klaus and Tatia got woken up loudly as Rebekah stalked into the room and stood in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Go away Rebekah"

"Are you going to apologise or not?" she turned her gaze onto Tatia who had now sat up in the bed, revealing a slinky, silky nightgown. She almost snorted at how fancy she looked.

"YES" was his rude reply.

Happy she stalked out of the room and got ready to leave the house. She could tell this was going to be a drama filled day.

.

.

.

Klaus did try and apologise. As soon as he woke up he went straight to her room however his attempts were rebuffed and she made it clear she did not want to talk. He tried again later but she had gone out. He had text her. He was ignored. He had rang her numerous times. He was ignored. He left about a thousand voicemails. He was ignored.

His last attempt was to go out and buy her a present to try and surprise her. He knew he had been out of order. He knew he was in the wrong and he was desperate to get his best friend back.

.

.

.

Tatia walked downstairs of the house and spotted Caroline in the kitchen. She surveyed her fiancées best friend before approaching her.

Caroline looked up in acknowledgment but said nothing and flicked her attention to whoever she was texting on the phone.

Tatia sighed.

"You're going to have to speak to him again at some point Caroline" she said softly.

Caroline didn't bother to look up but mumbled "not if I can help it".

Then Tatia went for it "do you really want to ruin what little time left you two have? We will be leaving for Paris pretty much after the wedding and when everything is sorted out back home".

"Paris?"

"Yes. Didn't Klaus tell you? We will be moving to Paris for my modelling career. It's only for a year but who knows we may grow to love it there and want to stay" Tatia replied with a non-committal shrug of the shoulders. She had tried to gauge a reaction out of Caroline but she kept a mask of neutrality plastered on her face.

"Oh. No he had not mentioned that to me" She replied "if you excuse me I have things to do" and Caroline walked away.

.

.

.

Rebekah cringed as soon as she read the text from Caroline. Looks like she had found out about the move to Paris. She pulled over to the side of the road to reply. She told her to find Klaus and speak to him about it all before she got upset but knowing Caroline a thousand thoughts would be flying through her head right now. She shook her head in frustration as her message wouldn't send. No signal. God she hated Mystic Falls sometimes. She chucked the phone on the empty seat next to her and began to start the car. With no such luck. She cursed her bad luck. Why on earth wouldn't it start. She got out and tried to look at the engine the only problem was she had no idea how to lift the bonnet of the car up.

She tried to start it again but with no such avail she jumped up when she heard the sound of another car approaching. She ran to the side of the road to try and wave them down and let out a slight noise of triumph when the car started to slow down. Her happiness however rapidly disappeared when she saw who exactly had come to her rescue.

.

.

.

"BONNIE! ARE YOU HERE?"

"SHHHH" Bonnie hushed to Kol.

"Bonnie?!"

"Are you ashamed of me darling?"

"yes"

Kol feigned a look of hurt and pouted "that really hurt"

Bonnie whispered in his ear seductively "I will be sure to make it up to you".

Kol groaned "I like the sound if that".

Bonnie's phone went off a message from Caroline. She turned it off and faced back to Kol who was tracing her neck with his lips.

.

.

.

When Klaus came home he was met with a group of very unhappy family members.

"What's going on?"

"Caroline's gone home to stop with her mom" Elijah replied.

Klaus looked at his mom for reassurance and she nodded.

"What? Why?! I'm gonna head over there right now"

"I am not sure that is the best idea Nik, she seemed pretty….I don't know emotionless? She found out about you moving to Paris and she just packed her stuff and said she was staying at Liz's until she goes back to New York".

"She found out about Paris? How?" Klaus's voice got louder and louder each time he spoke in panic.

"I told her, Nik" a soft voice said from behind him. He whipped around to see Tatia looking apologetic "I'm sorry, I thought she already knew".

He shook his head in disbelief "look I've got to see her" and without a glance back he rushed over to the Sheriffs house.

.

.

.

"Caroline! Please let me explain" he pleaded. He had gone straight to her mom's house and after banging on the door for what seemed like a lifetime Liz had answered the door and agreed to let him come in. Caroline had been giving him a pretty impressive 'I don't care what you have to say look' while he attempted to talk to her.

He practically pleaded with her until she gave in and spoke. "Do you not care about me anymore, Nik? You told everyone else but me? I had to hear about it from your fiancé for god's sake!"

"You think I didn't tell you because I don't care?" he asked incredulously "Caroline I didn't tell you because I care about you the most. I didn't know how to tell you that I was going to be…"

"Leaving me?" she interrupted him coldly "how could you not tell me?! How could you even think about LEAVING! I could never, ever leave you" her voice started breaking and the tears she had held in since she had heard the news started pouring out.

"And to make it even worse you have been acting like a complete dick the past few days. So not only are you leaving me you are ruining our last moments together! Do I mean so little to you!" she cried. Klaus immediately crushed her, enveloping his arms around her and stoking her hair. He kissed her forehead, her hair, the corners of her eyes and her cheeks if Caroline hadn't have been so angry and destroyed then her heart would have been fluttering at hundreds of miles per hour.

He moved her over to her bed where they both lay down. His arms were still around her as he surveyed the blonde beauty he called his best friend. He hated how upset he had made her. He was angry at how he could have even contemplated leaving her for a second. He couldn't go to Paris. He would not leave her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Caroline turned to look at him, her hand stroking his arm slowly, once she had stopped crying she asked "why are you leaving?"

"I don't know. Tatia has a huge work deal their and she thought it would be easier for us to both move there as I can take my art anywhere and to live apart as a newly married couple is a bit weird"

Caroline nodded in understanding; she took a deep breath "Do you-do-Are you in love with her?"

"Yes" he breathed without a moment of hesitation.

"Then I guess I will have to get used to not seeing you every day" she replied sadly.

"But…"

"But nothing. You are happy, you have found the one and you need to do everything you can to make her just as happy."

"What am I going to have without you though" he asked unsure, his eyes on hers, drawing her in he slowly brought his hand to cup her face.

"You will have a great career, you will be living in an amazing city and you will have a family with the woman you are in love with"

He sighed dejectedly, his eyes looked downcast "I won't get to have you though, love".

"I didn't think you still wanted me after how you have been recently"

"I just…I know I am sorry. Just with everything going on the wedding, not telling you about Paris and then seeing you with Tyler I just felt….Jealous" he replied looking sheepish.

"_Jealous?!"_

Caroline's heart started racing, her mind went through an array of emotions and images.

"Crazy jealous".

"I was too" she took a deep breath "when I found out you were getting married" she stared deeply into his eyes, hoping to convey the message of how she truly felt.

"I guess it just hard when it has always been us two against the world and to see us just as close with other people it is hard and we will get jealous".

The glimmer of hope Caroline had vanished immediately. The anticipation she had felt died. She was left at feeling angry, upset and now stupid. Stupid to ever have thought even for a second he felt the same way. She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He pulled her in for a hug "Everything was so much easier when it was just me and you".

"But it's not. And it never will be again".

.

.

.

* * *

_ So not a happy chapter. But they are finally talking again! _

_Let me know what you think :)_


	8. but we can't stop what's inside us

_Again thank you so much for all the great reviews._

_The chapter after this may take a bit longer since I have a load of essays and exams at the end of next month to concentrate on!_

_Enjoy :)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Need some help?" a now familiar face and smirk peered at her, one hand on her car, the other resting casually on his hip making his grey, low v-cut top, ride up ever so slightly to reveal a smidge of his tanned, toned body.

Rebekah looked towards the sky exasperated. Her choice of options were very limited.

"What do you know about Cars?"

He turned towards her car and lifted the bonnet up "quite a bit actually" he nodded casually. He offered no advances of conversation and neither did Rebekah. She simply watched him look at the engine and move around into her car to try and start it. His eyes were concealed by a pair of black ray bans. She hated to admit it but _damn _did he look good.

"The battery is dead"

Rebekah snapped her head up "Sorry?"

Bam.

He slammed the bonnet of the car down.

"Your car battery is dead. I would jump start it for you but I don't have anything in my car"

"Oh" she paused before continuing, if it was one thing Rebekah hated most it was having to ask for help "Could I borrow your phone then? Mine has no signal" she sighed before taking it out of her bag to double check.

He shrugged and smirked again holding his own phone up "same problem".

Rebekah huffed.

"Well thanks for taking a look" she said before opening her door to get in.

A hand, as quick as a lightening flash, reached out to stop her "wait" he took off his sunglasses "I can give you a lift if you want".

She hesitated, not wanting to be stuck here but really, really not wanting to get into his car with him. As if sensing her internal thoughts he offered a smile "come on when you get signal back you can ring a tow truck or a garage to help". She looked at his undeterring gaze and ignoring the fast pace of heart she nodded.

.

.

.

"This is not happening again, Kol do you hear me?"

Kol nodded.

"I ignored my best friend calling me for help when she was upset for some meaningless sex with you! What kind of a person does that make me?"

Kol simply shrugged. She had been yelling the same thing for the past half an hour and while at first her angry shouting had kind of turned him on, he was now just pissed off. He didn't force her to stay. It wasn't his fault. He was just as concerned about Caroline as she was.

She turned at him glaring "never again do you hear me? It wasn't even that good anyway".

Oh yeah? Why did you stay for round two and three and four and oh wait five then?

He rolled his eyes "you know where the door is, Bonnie and since you prefer to shout at me telling me you're going to leave – I will do it instead".

And with that he marched out.

Leaving a confused Bonnie behind him, the noise of the door slamming still ringing in her ears.

.

.

.

As much as Rebekah would not admit it the sexual tension in the car was extremely palpable. His hand brushed against her leg to change the station on the radio and it made her jump about a mile into the air. Of course he responded to this with his ever present smirk.

She watched as the hairs on her arm stood straight up as his elbow gently touched it. What was going on here?

"Where are we going?" she asked after realising they had pretty much drove through all Mystic Falls had to offer.

The corner of his lips turned up "I thought I would take you somewhere".

"What? Where? You can't just kidnap me you know!"

He held both of his hands up in defence "Hey you got into my car".

"Put your hands back on the wheel!" she shrieked.

He burst out laughing.

He turned to look at her quickly before directing his gaze back onto the road. He pulled over to the side harshly and she grabbed onto his arm to stop her from swinging around in his car.

"God have you ever heard of breaking, _gently_?" she blew a piece of hair out of her face and started fidgeting with it.

He pulled her hands away "you look perfect" and before she had time to respond, which she would have done rudely even if her insides were slowly melting at his words, he was pulling her out of the car.

.

.

.

"Flower picking? You have got to be joking"

"Come on you will be saving me here. Elena wanted me to help out pick out flowers for the wedding there are only so many girl related tasks I can do for her"

"Doesn't she have any friends that are girls?"

He shrugged uncomfortably "she has a few. Most of her friends are guys though"

"STEFAN!" an excited shout came from behind them and the girl with the long, brunette hair came running over and hugged him. She was smiling brightly at him until she saw Rebekah standing very uncomfortably next to him, and her smile was immediately wiped from her face. Her eyes flicked towards Stefan for an explanation.

"Oh! This is Rebekah my…friend. I thought having a girl around too would be better than just me"

"Stefan don't be silly you have been so amazing throughout the whole organisation and planning of this wedding" her hand grabbed his and she pressed it right over her heart.

Rebekah coughed. "I forgot, you're getting married to his brother right?" she smiled her sweetest smile yet her eyes were gunning daggers at their entwined hands.

.

.

.

"You are pressing too hard, Love"

"How am I still so bad at this?!"

"It is all about the pressure in your hand"

"Show me?"

"Here" Klaus moved to sit directly behind Caroline, his head leaned forward and was so close to her face she could smell the mintiness of his breath and freshness of his cologne. He slowly ran his hand down from her shoulder to her hand, in which held a pencil.

"Release some of the pressure and just shade lightly" he cupped his hand over hers and guided it over his sketchbook.

A much nicer shading tone was produced and Caroline looked up at Klaus and grinned "I haven't seen you drawing as much lately" she asked softly.

Klaus let out a draw of breath but continued guiding her hand across the page "I guess I have just had a lot on my mind recently" he spoke into her ear. Caroline giggled as his breath tickled against her and took in her surroundings they were snuggled against each other next to the waterfall. It had been considered 'their' spot since they first became friends.

She glanced down at the drawing which she really had no control of and gasped "Klaus!" she burst out laughing and ripped her hands from underneath his. Let's just say the drawing he had been producing was starting to look rather rude.

"I was expected a serious drawing lesson here not a life drawing class".

"Just wanted to give you something to remember me by while I'm in Paris" he smirked.

"Please, I've seen it plenty of times"

"Oh, have you now Forbes? Please do tell me when".

"I have lived with you Mikaelson don't forget. I think you were being a bit generous on your drawing though".

Klaus tackled her to the ground, tickling her everywhere "You are going to pay for that one, Love".

.

.

.

Rebekah had been looking at various flowers now for an hour and as that hour went on she had come to several conclusions.

It was an extremely boring task.

She hated Elena. She hated her laugh, the way she flicked her hair, the way she was always constantly touching her brother in law.

She was almost 100% sure that something had gone on between Stefan and Elena in the past. There was no way they would be this touchy feely with each other if not.

She was again almost 100% sure that Stefan had bought her along to A. make a point to Elena that she was marrying his brother and he was off limits or B. he had bought her along to make Elena jealous.

Whichever the last conclusion was she was getting used. And she'd had enough.

"Oh Stef you are so funny" Elena threw her head back and laughed her one arm clutching his arm.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, deciding this was the last straw she announced "I'm leaving" and without a goodbye or second glance she walked off.

.

.

.

Klaus and Caroline had calmed down after their tickle fight and were laying down on the ground Caroline's head was resting on Klaus's lap while he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes thinking peacefully at the many other times they had lay in this same position in this same spot. Her thoughts turned to his upcoming wedding day which was days away and sighed. Her time was running out.

"Do you think…"

Her thoughts were interrupted and she waited for him to finish his sentence which he never did.

"Do I think what?"

"That its weird me and Tatia don't have a place like this? That is just for me and her? Something special? Like this is for us?"

"Erm…I don't know" Carolines head was a mass of chanting _please say you are having second thoughts please say you are having second thoughts_ "you haven't even lived together properly yet, not even in the same city so maybe you will get one".

"I suppose. I just keep comparing me and Tatia to everything we have. Is that weird?"

"A bit…why would you compare? We are just friends" she added the end bitterly.

"You have always been the woman in my life though so, I guess I would do that. Not like I have any other long term girlfriends to compare against".

Great now she was being likened to an ex girlfriend.

"Tatia always says if you want something go and get it. If you love someone shout it from the rooftops because you never know if they will be able to see you can".

_If you want something go and get it._

"But what if the thing you want, doesn't want you?"

"Don't be stupid, Love. Who wouldn't want you."

The irony in that sentence nearly brought Caroline to tears. She swallowed her declarations of love that were sitting on the tip of her tongue, begging to be spoken.

"You would be surprised" was all she said.

.

.

.

"Rebekah wait! Where are you going? I gave you a lift here." Stefan came running after her, looking slightly less cool than he usually did.

"I've got signal. I have contacted someone to come and pick up my car. I will ring my brother to come and collect me" she answered stiffly refusing to turn around.

"Wait! Look at me! What is wrong? I thought we were having fun…"

"Fun? FUN? How is watching you and your 'sister in law' behaving like a pair of flirting school kids fun for me? How is obviously being some kind of buffer for the two of you fun?"

He had the grace to look ashamed at that.

"Let me drive you home…I will explain"

"No"

"Stop being so stubborn"

"Stop acting like you know me"

"I want to know you"

She laughed humourlessly "Just go back to your brother's girlfriend, Stefan".

"Just let me take you home, hear me out and you never have to speak to me again. Deal?" she looked at his pleading expression, the flecks of colour in his eyes and the way he was staring at her like it was the most important thing in the world. And she agreed.

.

.

.

They stood up to leave and go home.

"Are you going to come back to mine now, love?"

Caroline hesitated "I don't know"

"Come on it's not the same without you there"

"Tell your girl to get out of my room and we have a deal" she winked, joking. She wasn't joking on the inside though; Tatia really was in her room the one she shared with Klaus every time she stayed there.

He laughed "let's not tell her you usually stay with me, sweetheart she already thinks we are too close as it is"

Caroline's head snapped up "and what do you think?"

He smiled lovingly and ruffled her hair "I, my love, wouldn't change our relationship for anything in the world".

.

.

.

"So, you and Elena used to date first. Then she met your brother and fell in love with him. They are getting married and you're the best man. Isn't that weird for you?"

Rebekah was feeling slightly less angry over the whole thing once she had listened to his explanation. It turned out she was partially right, they had dated but Stefan was completely over her. But it seemed Elena, although madly in love with his brother, still wanted Stefan to love her too.

"Not really" he shrugged "I don't care for her in that way anymore. Don't get me wrong it took me a while to get over her and you can probably tell why considering how she acts around me."

"It is very appropriate. What does your brother think of it?"

"She doesn't act that way in front of him"

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. Wow. They were sat on a bench outside the house Stefan was staying in. It turns out his uncle owned the old boarding house in town and when he had moved out, he had passed it onto Stefan. Her car had been towed and she could pick it up tomorrow.

"But I was telling her the other day I had met someone I was interested in and she didn't seem to like it all that much" he glanced at her.

Rebekah looked back "it would probably do you good to go out with someone else. For you to fully move on and for her to see she can no longer be like that around you".

He nodded and smirked "I agree. If only I could get the girl to be interested back".

They shared a look again and a strange feeling came over her.

She gulped "what makes you think she's not interested?"

"Perhaps the way she avoids my gaze as much as she can, perhaps the way she seems so annoyed whenever she sees me and acts like I constantly irritate her."

"Perhaps she is just scared of getting hurt again".

"Perhaps she should take a chance on someone who really wants her too".

They turned to look at each other again, her breath was shallow and his voice was husky. The cold air around her made her shiver. The atmosphere was thick with unspoken emotions and words.

She slowly placed her hand over his, not breaking his stare "perhaps she is ready to now".

Maybe taking chances were not a bad thing after all?

.

.

.

Caroline was sat in the Kitchen, she had reluctantly moved back into the Mikaelson house after some persuasion from Klaus. She was sat, knees up against the table, wrapped in a blanket and sipping hot chocolate.

"Can't sleep?" a gentle voice asked her.

She smiled back at Esther and nodded her confirmation.

"Me either. This whole wedding is starting to stress me out"

Caroline managed a weak smile but inwardly cringed at the word of marriage.

Esther unexpectedly placed her hands over Caroline's "It will be ok Caroline. Just give him time" she said with a knowing smile.

Caroline gaped back confused "What do you mean?!"

"You are like a daughter to me, do you not think I know when you are in love"

Caroline sat in shock she was so sure that no-one else knew, apart from Bonnie and Rebekah. And now Tyler.

"How can you see it and he can't, Esther?"

"I am sure he knows deep down he just doesn't want to admit it".

Caroline put her mug down and placed her hands over her face whispering "I wish I didn't feel this way".

"Nonsense"

"It is so hard when he doesn't feel the same way" Caroline cried out "it doesn't matter anyway in two days the wedding will take place and it will all be over"

"Now you can't really believe that" Esther raised her eyebrows knowingly.

Caroline frowned incredulously having no clue what her second mother was talking about.

"When has Klaus ever let you down before, eh? Have some faith, he will come through in the end. I know he will and so should you" with a small wink she left the room.

Leaving a very confused Caroline behind.

.

.

.

* * *

_Now I know this had a lot of stefan/rebekah in but the next few chapters will be full of Klaus and Caroline but I stated that this would have other couples in too so, I have got to concentrate on them aswell :P_

_The wedding is in two days! What will happen?_

_xxx_


End file.
